Origins of Vampire Mythology
Summary: Annie, Troy and Abed try to help Britta avoid an old flame who has returned to town, while Jeff and Shirley set out to catch a glimpse of the mystery man. Elsewhere, Laybourne turns to Dean Pelton for help with his pursuit of Troy. Plot Troy and Abed are resuming through normal antics in the study room along with the rest of the group after their recent seperation. Dean Pelton then arrives in the study room to anounce that a carnival will be setting up in the school's parking lot over the weekend. Britta wonders if it's the same carnival that an ex-boyfriend of hers works. The study group immediatley laughs, even moreso when she reveals his name is Blade. She goes on to explain how much power the guy has over her which causes mixed reactions in the group. Annie is confused, Shirley understands completely due to her past with Andre, and Jeff is intrigued. Out in the hallway Britta interrupts Annie fawning over Jeff. She pleads with Annie to help her stay away from Blade as she is unable to resist him. She hands over her cell phone and insists that she spend the weekend at Annie's apartment so she can be watched over. In Dean Pelton's office the Vice Dean Robert Laybourne interrupts his play time and enlists his help in trying to get Troy to join his Air Conditioning annex. Over at Troy, Abed and Annie's apartment Britta is with them watching the movie "Blade". She attempts to trick Annie into finding out where she had hid her cell phone. Annie is easily able to see through the ruse and turns the tables on Britta. Annoyed at them both for disturbing the movie, Troy accidently lets slip where the actually phone is which causes Britta to make a run for it. The three of them grab her before she can get to it and drag her back into Annie's room securing it with a recently installed lock. Abed answers the knock at their front door where he is confused to see Dean Pelton dressed in pajamas. Over at the carnival Jeff and Shirley arrive looking for Britta's ex-boyfriend. They are suprised to see Chang and Pierce there together on a man date. They locate Blade at the skeet shooting booth but both are unimpressed by what they see. Jeff insist on a closer look and drags Shirley with him. Back at Troy and Abed's apartment Britta and Annie are playing a card game in her room. Britta thanks Annie for helping her and makes a confession that she's always thought of Annie as a sister. She say that she's over her Blade obsession now asks if she can have her cell phone back. Wanting to believe her sincerity, Annie complies and then leaves the room to give her privacy. She informs the others what she just did saying she did it to establish a trust between them. She also explains that just in case Britta isn't being sincere she switched Blade's number in Britta's phone for her own. Annie is saddened when her cell phone rings and she sees it's a text from Britta to Blade. Jeff is at the skeet shooting booth playing the game while at the same time trying to get to know Blade better. After talking with him a bit Shirley starts to understand the appeal as he seems relaxed and cool. Elsewhere Pierce and Chang are enjoying thier man date. Over at Casa de Trobed, Annie's phone is constantly ringing due to Britta believing that she is actually textting Blade. Annie tries to put an end to it by her sending her a mean text but this only encourages Britta to actually call this time. With the help of Troy, Abed and the Dean she manages to keep the deception going. Back the carnival Jeff is still playing skeet ball at Blade's booth while continuing to interrogate him. Shirley leaves after finding out that Jeff is only there to try and figure out the secrets to his magnetism. Meanwhile, Pierce and Chang's man date comes to an abrupt end when Chang suddenly has an emotional outburst and leaves. Pierce is left alone on a park bench reflecting on thier brief relationship. Annie decides to try to resolve Britta's Blade addiction by sending her a really mean text. Troy, however, understands what really needs to be done to diffuse the situation. Using Annie's phone he sends Britta a different type of text and then quickly deletes. Britta then suddenly emerges from Annie's room calm and composed, apparently no longer under Blades spell. At the carnival, Jeff is frustrated still unable to figure Blade out. He is about to give up and leave when Blade stops him and decides to tell him his secret since Jeff spent so much money at his booth. Meanhwile, Annie's curiosity gets the better of her and she grabs Britta's phone from her to see what Troy had texted to her. Britta admits she was texting Blade refering to him as a loser because of his last text. After hearing this, Troy goes off to sulk in his blanket fort room. Pelton, remembering why he came in the first place, makes a half hearted attempt at getting Troy to join the Air conditioning annex. When he gets a negative response the Dean leaves. After Annie finishes reading the text she becomes angry at Britta that she would react this way to someone who was being so nice to her. Annie then reveals to Britta that she had been actually texting her phone all night not Blade's. The revelation makes Britta run for the front door to go to Blade. However, Jeff's sudden arrival puts a stop this as. He tells Britta that he went to go see her ex-boyfriend and discovered the source of his power over her. Years ago he recieved an injury which caused permanant brain damage. Becuse of this he no longer feels any shame and is is irressistable to people who hates themself like Britta does. Jeff continues saying that everyone needs to stop putting thier hatred of themselves into other people. Troy is disturbed by all the noise and exits the blanket fort asking them to keep it down. Abed suggests that they all watch the rest of the movie "Blade" with him. When everyone goes to the living room Britta suddenly realizes it was Troy who sent her the text. When she gets a silent confirmation from Annie she smiles and looks over at Troy. End tag Abed is performing a stand up routine in the study room in front of a fake brick wall remiscent of the old A&E show "An Evening at the Improv". Recurring themes Continuity: *'That just happened': The Pillow/Blanket war from the previous episode is obliquely referenced by Jeff. *'History lesson': Britta's past love life is explored, Annie's past adderal addiction is mentioned *'School supplies': Jeff is now using his locker which he just found out about in "Digital Exploration of Interior Design". *'Returning faculty': Vice Dean Laybourne returns and enlists Dean Pelton help into trying to get Troy to join his Air Conditioning annex. *'Winger speech': Jeff again imparts the lesson to be learned in this episode which is to stop putting their hatred of themselves onto other people and learn to love themselves first. *'Previously': Jeff, Annie and Britta's interaction references their past romantic entanglements, insinuating that Britta could not possibly be driven crazy over longing for a guy like Jeff, Jeff becomes insecure upon the realization he doesn't have that affect on Britta, and Annie tries unsuccessfully to hide her own obsession with Jeff. Running gags: *'Awww!': Annie and Shirley coo when Pierce laments not having a best friend in the group. Annie "Awws!" a second time when she sees how upset remembering Blade has made Britta. *'Nice outfit': Dean Pelton is wearing a Train conductor costume when he greets the group. *'Fan service': Jeff takes off his shirt in front of an appreciative Annie *'Man crush': Pelton touches Jeff's shoulder when he enters the study room. *'Alert nerd!': Reverse invoked by Britta in this epsiode when Abed explains how the 1998 vampire hunter movie "Blade" was based on the 1973 comic book from Marvel Comics. *'Pan-sexual imp': The Dean implies that he once was whipped by a feminine product. Pop culture references: *'Name that tune': Pierce and Chang's friendship is set to a song that I don't know. Please edit if you do. *'Shout out': Hitler, Batman, Blade (both the movie and the comic book character), Sandra Bullock *'Product placement:' Britta compares her addiction to Blade to Annie's addiction to Adderal Meta references: *'Use your allusion': The title of the episode may refer to Blade's effect on Britta which is similar to a vampires ability to mesmorize and entrance women. *'IMDB':The 1998 Wesley Snipes vampire hunter film "Blade" is mentioned frequently throughout the episode. Also, a movie poster of the Zac Efron film "Charlie St.Cloud" can be seen in the background of Annie's room. Quote *''"I need to stay with you this weekend. Not just stay with you, I need to be on lock down. You were a pill head so think of Blade like adderall and handcuff me to the radiator like a mother flipping, carny banging, werewolf!-''-'Britta '''talking to' Annie''' *''"She was born in the 80's. She still uses her phone like a phone!"--''Troy Ultimateatomicbuster 21:00, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Community Episodes